Modern Unmanned Aerial Systems (UAS) or Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) typically rely on line-of-sight based wireless communications methods, systems and apparatus. There are currently two general methods of operation: a) remotely piloted by a wireless link, with a control station that provides direct control of the UAS or b) autonomously with directions via GPS and reports back via a live feed through a line-of-sight communications path.
A number of challenges exist in a rapidly growing UAS command, control, and communications area. Most prominent and widely debated issues are associated with the ability for UAS to directly communicate with various ground and air support in the area (regardless to which of the above mentioned UAS architecture they belong), secure downlink bandwidth limitation as more UAS are streaming data at the same time and at a higher throughput, and timely availability of relevant, post-processed data, as well as establishing secure/reliable communications between the ground station and the UAS to mitigate “loss of link” or connection being hacked for devious reasons.
Currently, Users establish a data connection where all data is transmitted/received over a single “thread.” This approach cannot provide the communications throughput or reliability required for UAS missions. Satellite based links, are cost prohibitive, fragile, have limited bandwidth and limited time interval in the case of those not in geostationary orbits. In addition, militaries and technology firms worldwide are focused on: the ability to do as much autonomous onboard processing as possible and to reduce the volume of data exchanged between the UAV and ground station. The result is a reduction in the degree of real-time operator intervention via the control station. Further, Advanced UAS sensor payloads are acquiring a wealth of data, including full-motion video (FMV) and high-definition (HD) images. Bandwidth is often limited, and can prevent the transmission, sharing, and display of mission-critical information. Such network limitations are driving the need for efficient and secure data processing, as well as a robust and reliable UAS command, control and communications system that intelligently integrate safety and security.
Thus, a need exists for an improved process for a robust and stable command, control and communications system with an emphasis on UAS missions that improves throughput and reliability.
Advanced UAS sensor payloads are acquiring a wealth of data, including full-motion video (FMV) and high-definition (HD) images. Bandwidth is often limited, and can prevent the transmission, sharing, and display of mission-critical information. Such network limitations are driving the need for efficient and secure data processing, as well as a robust and stable UAS command, control and communications system that intelligently integrate safety and security.
Thus, a need exists for improved processes, methods and devices for a robust and stable UAS command, control and communications system that intelligently integrate safety, security, and autonomy.